


You Had Me At Hello

by Archangell



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: First Person, James is injured, M/M, Q POV Dialogue, Q freaks out, Qs POV, Start of Relationship, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangell/pseuds/Archangell
Summary: Q comes home to find an 'injured' James.*Contains swearing*





	

Hello? Anyone here? … Oh, it’s just you, James… HOLY SHIT! WHY’D YOU COME HERE INSTEAD OF GOING TO MEDICAL?

Come on, come on, we have to go.

Yes, I’m taking you to Mi6. Why shouldn’t I? Have you seen how much of your blood you have on the OUTSIDE your body? Don’t you dare try to pass it off as someone else’s, I clearly herd you say ouch over the comms. I’m really sorry I didn’t realise you actually got injured and that it was this bad. It’s actually a wonder your not dead yet.

Right, we need to get to the car. It’s down stairs… I think… Ah here’s the keys, come on.

Careful now, watch your self. You made it this far without dying. The great James Bond killed by stairs, that’d be an interesting headline… Maybe you should’ve waited up there? No, no this way I can keep you conscious. I really don’t think you should be this lucid, I mean with the amount of blood...

James! James! Oh, God no… Bloody hell man! No, that was not an invitation for you to pretend to loose consciousness! Seriously James, we’re trying to save your life here, please take it more seriously.

Shit, shit, shit, I knew there was a reason why I haven’t driven for ages. One of the tires needs changing. Here sit down. Maybe you can talk me through changing it?

Don’t laugh, just because I design cars doesn’t mean I can change a bloody tire.

Maybe I can just shoot or blow it off the car. Duct tape the new one on. But we don’t have time to do that.

Deep breathes… deep breathes… These are for you to do as well as me, James. We can’t panic… Must not panic... Must change tire… Must change tire… Must keep James alive…

Stop, Q. Focus. Deep breathes and handle this calmly like you do every other mission. You can do this. Just because you aren’t behind a computer, doesn’t mean anything.

Ok, first things first…

Holy hell! I haven’t administered first aid yet! Oh God, this is bad! I have a first aid kit somewhere down here… Come on, come on, come on… Where is it? … It’s not here…

This is not working. We have to go back up stairs. I’ll call Mi6 for an extraction… Where’s my phone? ... Shit, did I leave it upstairs? I had it in my pocket, I swear I did…

… It’s not up here, either... Oh shit… Good one Q, just leave the dying man down stairs…

… I should’ve grabbed the first aid… Too late now, must find out if he….

JAMES? JAMES? Are you dead yet? * Sigh of relief * Good, you're not… Hey, why do you have my phone? Who are you talking too? Give it to me! No, don’t move around so much! Do you have a death wish? Honestly I don’t want you carking it in my house! Please! Why? Dead bodies are even messier to clean up then all the blood your getting everywhere!

Now behave James and give me MY DAMN PHONE SO I CAN CALL FOR HELP AND MAKE SURE YOU DON’T ACTUALLY DIE FOR REAL FOR ONCE IN YOU GOD DAMN LIFE! NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN. I DON’T WANT YOU TO ACTUALLY DIE BECAUSE I MIGHT ACTUALLY MISS YOU BECAUSE I MIGHT ACTUALLY CARE FOR YOU, YOU DAFT INCORROGIBLE BASTARD. AND I HAVEN’T GOTTEN TO TAKE YOU OUT ON A DATE YET SO DON’T YOU DARE DIE.

NOW MY PHONE PLEASE? THANK YOU.

… Eve? What do you mean he’s ok? He said ouch and there’s blood, so put two and two together, and send a medivac team… What do you mean he shot someone and they fell on top of him? Why didn’t he tell me? * Glares * No, I am NOT freaking out. I’m ok. Everyone’s ok. Apparently… Yes, I’m breathing. I’ve been doing a lot of that.

Actually yes, there is something else you can do for me; I would like you to book a restaurant... Do you actually need to ask that question? He can’t go out looking like that! … No, I don’t need a suit sent for me. I have suits… So what if they have funky patterns on them, they look cool! ... Send one anyway if it’ll make you happy. * Eye roll * No, I haven’t actually asked him, yet… Oh, he’s nodding so I guess that means a yes… Ok, thank you. Good-bye.

Um, so there’s a spare shower upstairs, clothes are on the way, and dinner is in a couple hours and um…

Right. I’m still breathing. James is still alive and is ok. Just focus on his eyes. Eyes and breathing… Eyes and breathing… Huh, what blue eyes you have… And your ears…

* Faints *


End file.
